Burger Night
by Saleen Oswin Oswald
Summary: While waiting for Sam, Dean finds out something about Castiel, and wishes to fix it. Destiel. One shot.


****My goodness, I haven't written a fanfic in a while... So this is a cute little destiel thing no smut at all *crowd boos* I know I know. So this takes place before Meg kisses Cas, so Cas has never been kissed before (correct me if I'm wrong) anyways... I do not own any of these characters...(gosh darn)~One shot!~ Sam being the brotherly cockblock that he is.. Anyways, enjoy! (Uploaded by u/2971631/mishie-meeshel-awkward-turtle! Follow/favorite this girl, she got amazing shit)****

Dean snoozes on a musty maroon motel sofa, riddled with stains. He snores heavily, deep in his sleep. Suddenly, Sam opens the motel room door, with a creak, carrying a styrofoam box of food. He sets it on the tiny coffee table next to Dean. The elder Winchester arises from his slumber, with a loud yawn, stretching his limbs out, his left hand smacking his little brother on the cheek.

"Ow, Jesus Dean!" Sam exclaims.

"I smell foooood!" Dean sing-songs as he pushes himself into upright position, rubbing his eyes. He hungrily opens the styrofoam box, revealing a sad looking burger; wilted lettuce, sopping with ketchup, soggy buns, and burnt meat. The fries weren't too successful either, soggy and limp. Dean wrinkles his nose in disgust as he holds up a sad fry, and pops it into his mouth. He instantly spits it out into a napkin.

"Bleech!" he says in displeasure, " Dude, these are saltier than the Dead Sea!" Sam, puts a fry into his mouth, and uses his teeth to scrape it off his tongue.

"You're right, those were down right awful!" Sam exclaims.

The elder Winchester sighs, "Hopefully these taste better than they look..." As he takes a big bite, his face shows how the burger tastes and Sam, not bothering to try his, dumps the whole meal in the trash.

"Where the hell did you find this dump?" Dean asks, eyebrows raised, gesturing to the trash can filled with the discarded meal.

"I don't know man," The younger brother says with a sigh, " There were NO diners around here, I had to walk 12 blocks to find this trash, I should have know it was shit, when I asked, they said they had no bacon."

"What kinda burger joint has no bacon!?" Dean says with frustration. He could feel his stomach growl.

"Sammy I'm hungry!" The elder Winchester whines.

Sam runs his fingers through his scalp, and groans, "Um, there's a supermarket a block away from here..."

"What are you suggesting?" Dean asks in disbelief," that we MAKE our own burgers?"

"Um yeah," Sam answers," It's probably not that hard."

"Well good luck in the kitchen Samantha, cause I ain't helping ya," The older brother says, rising from the couch, and starts to walk away.

"Aw, but I can't do it by myself!" Sam whines.

"I dunno, ask Cas or something." Dean suggests. As soon as he said "Cas" the angel appeared in the motel room right behind Dean.

"Ask me what?" Cas asks.

"God dammit Cas!" Dean yells in surprise, his hand gripping his chest,"You gotta stop doing that!"

"I did not mean to frighten you." Cas says.

" I know but, you need to- ya know whatever!" Deans exclaims throwing his hands up, "Sammy wants to cook with you."

"I do not know how." Cas replies.

"Well, c'mon," the taller Winchester says," We'll teach you." Prior to Dean's request, Cas removes his trench coat and places it on the coat hanger, he looked better without it, more casual, but still odd in his dress shoes and trousers.

"Alright, imma go out to get the ingredients, you guys need anything specific?" Sam asks.

"BACOOOOON!" Dean yells, raising his fist.

"Wouldn't ever forget that," Sam replies, rolling his eyes.

"Hey grab a six pack while your at it." Dean adds.

"Ok, I'll be back in 20 minutes." The younger Winchester says, as he closes the motel door. Dean leans back on the sofa, hands draped out, legs spread. He turns on the TV, and flips through channels, nothing catches his interest, he finally changes it to "Charlie's Angels", he watches for a few minutes, mildly interested. Cas on the other hand, is confused.

"That is not what angels look like." Cas states.

"They're not supposed to look like real angels Cas," Dean explains,"They're supposed to be HAWWWT!" Cas tilts in head in confusion and Dean smiles. The elder Winchester loved it when he did that. They watch in silence for a few minutes until a make-out scene comes on, Dean notices Cas studying the screen with great concentration. Dean catches Cas's face shows a flash of sadness, or better yet, longing. Dean suddenly becomes intrigued.

"Cas," he calls, the angel breaks his gaze and turns to Dean," Um, have you ever been kissed?" The angel raises his eyebrows in shock, his mouth gapes a little, his cheeks turn scarlet, he turns away, looking at his shoes.

"No." He whispers, barely audible.

"What?!" Dean exclaims in shock, his eyes are wide. "Like never ever, not even a peck? Or like a middle school kiss?!" Dean asks.

"We have no such thing." Cas replies, referring to "middle school"

"You know what I mean," Dean says, he pauses for a while, "Woah." He lets it sink in, "I mean, I knew you were a virgin, but never been kissed?!"

"I have never met anyone of significant value." Cas mumbles, blushing harder.

"What about me?" Dean suggests. Cas's head whips up, his cheeks radiated heat immensely.

"What?" The angel asks, in obvious shock.

"Don't I have "significant value"?" Dean questions, smirking.

"I-uh.." Cas stutters, "Yes. But I did not think you thought of me that way."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Dude. It's just a kiss, it's not like I'm asking you to have hardcore anal sex with me." At those words, Cas disappears in embarrassment.

"Cas!" Dean calls, he waits for the angel to return, when he doesn't come back he groans, while rubbing his hands on his face,"Dude. I was joking!" Dean waits a little bit longer, finally the angel returns, his face still flushed.

"I have not acquired that skill." Cas states. Dean chuckles.

"What skill? All you do is lean in and..." He slowly plants his lips on Cas's. Dean feels fireworks go off in his head, he hadn't kissed anybody in a while, and this felt so nice. They kiss more passionately now, Dean drapes his arms around Cas's waist, and the angel fists the hunter's soft hair. Dean's eyes were closed, but as he opens them, he can see Cas's deep blue eyes, gazing into his. They hold the gaze as they continue to kiss. The were so caught up that they didn't hear the motel door creak open. Sam holds the groceries in one hand, and a six pack in the other, but as his gaze turns upwards, he nearly drops both. The younger Winchester's eyes dilates in shock.

"DUDE!" He screams, the two men, instantly stop their kissing and their heads jolt up, Dean's cheeks turn a deep shade of red, as does Cas's.

"This isn't what it looks like..." Dean says, raising his hand in defense.

"Oh yeah?" Sam questions, obviously not convinced, "What were you doing, sharing gum?" The younger brother puts his hands on his hips.

"Cas has never been kissed, so I wanted to help him out." Dean says, flustered, gesturing to Cas.

"Oh really?" Sam asks, eyebrows raised, "And Cas, how do you feel about this?"

"It was quite enjoyable." The angel murmurs. Sam giggles.

"Was it just making out? Or did you guys do anything else?" Sam teases. Cas looks up.

"Dean suggested intercourse-"

"CAS!" Dean yells. The younger brother was now on his knees, gripping his stomach as he laughs the hardest he's ever laughed in his life.

"IT WAS A JOKE! DUDE SAM, I WAS JOKING!" The elder Winchester yells, cheeks burning, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

"I do not understand," Cas naively states, "but you stated-"

"Nevermind." Dean grumbles, he saunters off into the bedroom.

"Ok, ok, I think I'm done." Sam says, standing up, as he composes himself. "Hey Dean!" He calls, "I change my mind, I can cook dinner myself, you two can hang out in the bedroom!" He snorts," but the walls are paper thin, so keep quiet!" He laughs, he can hear his older brother mummer, "fuck you." He giggles a little bit more, before he starts making patties.

** The End**


End file.
